Penyesalan
by Han Soso
Summary: Sebagai bentuk penyesalan atas meninggalnya terpidana mati Nusakambangan. Mari kita selidiki sedikit tentang Eren, sang penyeludup Narkoba dengan pesan terakhirnya. Juga penyesalannya akan cinta.


Aku sudah tahu.

Sampai kapanpun aku sudah tahu,

Kalau dunia ini kejam.

"Dengan ini, Pengadilan Tinggi Negeri kota Palangka Raya, memutuskan bahwa terdakwa Eren Yeager terbukti bersalah atas pengedaran dan perdagangan Narkoba."

"Dan dijatuhi hukuman, MATI."

.

.

.

Eren Yeager.

Kelahiran 30 Maret 1985, warga negara Jerman. Yatim-piatu. Bekas asuhan Panti milik Baron Ford yang bangkrut 21 tahun lalu. Terbukti bersalah atas perdagangan dan pengedaran Narkoba.

Presiden Jerman telah mengajukan permohonan—atau lebih tepatnya memohon, pada Presiden Indonesia negara Eren ditahan. Tapi permohonan tersebut ditolak dengan alasan Kedaulatan negara Indonesia. Pastinya, Presiden Jerman wajib menghargai dan mengerti tentang hal ini. Dengan kata lain Eren tidak selamat.

Tapi Eren menanggapinya dengan biasa.

Eksekusi yang akan dia hadapi tinggal tiga setengah jam lagi. Kawan satu vonisnya bertingkah seperti dia, duduk meringkuk di dalam sel masing-masing, namun dia sendiri. Beda dengan mereka yang ditemani para diplomat, keluarga, bahkan kekasih. Eren sudah biasa dengan perasaan ini. Dia sudah sering merasakan ini.

Ia hanya bisa meringkuk.

"Eren," terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Eren terkejut. Dia tatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar sel. Ternyata dokter yang biasa merawatnya. "Eren. Diplomat dari negaramu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Ayo," dan pintu itu terbuka.

Eren merasakan euforia singkat yang merangsang mulutnya untuk berteriak dan kakinya bangkit berjingkrak, tapi dia segera sadar kalau ini tidak berguna. Presiden sudah berulangkali menegaskan bahwa dia tak akan selamat. Dia tetap akan di gilas.

Maka dengan perlahan, dia bangun dan berjalan.

Mata emasnya—yang terlindung kontak lens melirik iri para tahanan didalam sel. Ada kekasih yang menangis bersama mereka. Keluarga yang mendekap dan tak berhenti mendoakan mereka. Dan diplomat yang menenangkan mereka, berusaha sekuat dan sekeras mungkin untuk membawa mereka pulang.

Eren?

Tak dapat berkutik, 3 tahun berjualan dengan 1 kuintal Narkoba beragam jenis sudah dia dagangkan.

Tak ada celah.

Hanya 3 kerinduan Eren. Saudara-saudara pantinya; Buku-bukunya; dan orang itu.

Orang itu, polisi yang sering membawakannya makanan selama 5 tahun, orang yang selalu mengawasinya jika keluar sel dan didalam sel. Polisi yang baru menikah satu setengah tahun lalu setelah mendapatkan hak menjadi WNI, dan kawan curhatnya jika rasa rindu kampung halamannya kambuh. Yang membuat Eren bersemangat untuk hidup, berperilaku baik dan senang memakai bahasa tempat dia ditahan sekarang.

Levi Ackerman.

Eren, menjadi betah hidup di penjara karena dia. Menjadi semangat berperilaku normal karena dia. Sempat menjadi religius—walau sementara karena dia, dan kembali menikmati waktu penahanannya karena dia. Jatuh cinta? Abnormal, memang, tapi karena itu dia bisa bertahan. Tahanan lain yang berwajah garang bisa menjadi kawan nongkrongnya, bahkan sempat bercanda untuk membawa Eren ikut kabur bersama mereka kalau ada kesempatan. Tapi Eren menolaknya, dan jangan tanya mengapa.

Eren cukup bersyukur karena di sisa hidupnya, Tuhan masih menyempatkannya untuk mengenal Levi, membiarkan dia menikmati sisa hidupnya dan bersyukur untuk anugerah Tuhan dalam hidupnya. Seperti pesan Levi di setiap kesempatan. "Hh," Eren meremat dada kirinya. Ia ingin menemui Levi. Ia ingin berpamitan dengannya, ia ingin mengaku.. membebaskan perasaannya selama dia masih hidup.

"Eren?" dokter itu hendak memegangnya. "Aku tak apa," balas Eren dengan bahasa Indonesia. "Apa maagmu lagi? Jantungmu?" dan Eren menggeleng sambil terus berjalan. Memaksa kakinya melangkah sambil menahan sakitnya.

Dan isak tangis pecah setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

-0o0-

"Kenapa wajahnya tidak ditutup?" tanya Komandan Regu bersenjata lengkap. Reiner Braun, Pendeta yang menemani hanya tersenyum. "Itu salah satu permintaan Eren, kuharap anda dapat mengerti." Terangnya. Sang polisi hanya menatap Eren sekilas sebelum berbalik, menuju tempat dia akan bertugas.

Eren menatap Pendeta itu. "Sampai jumpa," kata Eren sambil tersenyum lebar. Reiner menahan nafas. Mencoba balas tersenyum dan memeluk Eren seerat-eratnya. "Kau tak akan kulupakan," ujar Reiner berat. "Tak akan pernah, Eren."

"Danke." Dan pelukan itu merenggang. Eren melangkah dengan mantap dengan digiring para polisi bertopeng dan bersenjata lengkap, menuju tempatnya hidup untuk terakhir kalinya. Mata emas berlapis kontak lensnya mencari-cari sosok yang dia rindu, yang dia pikirkan tiap malam digermbolan polisi itu. Dan dia menemukannya. Pria paling pendek dan gagah diantara mereka.

Eren berlutut dengan ikhlas dihadapan dia. Tanpa perlu didorong. Tanpa perlu dipaksa. Membuat para polisi itu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum memasang pose siap siaga. "Tahan," Ketua regu tembak yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap dengan Eren mengamati para tahanan yang sudah pasrah di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Eren, yang menatap salah satu anak buahnya dengan lekat. Tapi gumaman yang dia baca dari mulut Eren sempat membuatnya menahan nafas.

14 penembak untuk satu orang.

Dan 6 penembak berpeluru.

Tinggal menebak siapa yang mengenai target dan siapa yang tepat sasaran mengambil nyawanya. Membuat pria ini bersimpati pada anak bekas binaannya ini. Berat hatinya menyaksikan akhir hidup Eren yang tergolong miris, dia adalah anak cerdas yang supel dan santun. Tapi apa yang bisa dia buat? Ini pilihan hidup Eren.

Dengan perlahan dia mundur kebelakang dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Tembak."

-0o0-

"bzzztttt—ssttttt—zzzt—krrrttt. U—hmm, hai. Nama saya Eren Yeager.

Panggilan saya Eren. Saya berasal dari kota Hamburg. Um, teman-teman, yang ada diluar, mmm, saya ada pesan untuk anda. Kiranya dari pesan ini, anda bisa belajar dari... aa, hidup saya yang lama. Karena, saya—masa lalu saya. Jadi jelek kalau dengar tentang ini. Tapi.. Saya tidak mau seperti itu. Kejadian ke anda.

Saya, pernah gabung dari kelompok itu. Tapi bukannya saya ingin sekali gabung dengan kelompok itu, tapi karena situasi saya waktu itu, saya jadi jatuh. Bzzzzzttt—zzztt—di.

Saya beritahukan masalah ini ke anda. Kiranya, dari saya anda bisa belajar jangan sampai terjadi ke anda—atau anda seperti saya. Saya juga mau ngomong sama teman-teman saya, atau.. aaa, pokoknya bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, anak-anak yang masih muda yang ada diluar, untuk jauhkan dari yang namanya narkoba atau lingkungan yang namanya narkoba itu. Khususnya yang dipakai, yang masih pakai. Tolong lepaskan. Jangan sampai kiranya kita tidak—eeee, tau, tapi rugi sendiri gitu. Jangan sampai, kenapa namanya, kiranya gak ada yang tau, saya bisa—saya masih bisa tutupin gitu, jangan. Karena itu merugikan diri gitu—anda. Masa depanmu hancur.

Dan semua, apa namanya itu majunya jadinya—bbbbbzzztttt. Jadi tolong jauhkan diri dari bahaya seperti itu. Jangan seperti saya.

... Krsssstttt—zzzttt aku mekrrrtttsss—Levi.

Aku mencintaimu."

-0o0-

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya para terpidana hukuman mati yang baru dieksekusi dini hari tadi. Semoga mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Bagian terakhir dari cerita ini adalah pesan terakhir Abang Okwudili Oyatanze yang saya tuliskan langsung setelah mendengarnya dari Youtube. Pesan terakhirnya sangat menyentuh hati, tapi sayang sekali terganggu karena polusi udara dan kualitas video yang jelek. Tentunya, saya menambah dan merubah pesan itu dengan beberapa kalimat sebagai pendukung cerita ini. Tapi saya tidak merusak maksud asli dari pesan Bang Okwudili.

Akhir kata, jauhi Narkoba!

Salam.

Han Soso,

Palangka Raya, 29/04/2015


End file.
